Sancti Tigris
| introduced = | notes = }} Sancti Tigris là loại vũ khí được sửa đổi dựa trên Tigris, có thể nhận được từ phe New Loka. Sancti Tgris được tăng sát thương, tốc độ thay đạn, và khả năng gây tỉ lệ chí mạng, Sancti Tigris cũng đồng thời có được khả năng thiên phú từ Purity . Đặc điểm Loại vũ khí này gây sát thương damage. Lợi thế: *Lượng sát thương lớn nhất trong tất cả các loại vũ khí. *Lượng sát thương damage cao – sử dụng tốt khi chống lại Infested, Flesh và Cloned Flesh . *kiểu bắn khá đặc biệt với việc bắn ra 2 viên đạn với tốc độ cao chống lại kẻ địch mạnh ở cự li gần, hoặc những pha bắn với độ chính xác đã được tính toán tỉ mỉ để chống lại nhiều mục tiêu yếu hơn. *Không tốn quá nhiều đạn. *tỉ lệ gây hiệu ứng sát thương element tốt. *Có sẵn 3 slot , , và polarities. *Có được khả năng thiên phú từ Purity . Có thể xem thêm trang Weapon Augment Mods để biết thêm chi tiết. Bất lợi: *Lượng sát thương và damage khá thấp – khả năng dùng để chống lại những kẻ địch có shielded và armored không cao. ** damage làm giảm 15% sát thương khi gặp phải Ferrite armor và giảm đến 50% khi gặp phải hợp kim, điều này khiến Sancti Tigris gặp khó khăn khí gặp phải kẻ địch có giáp. *Lượng đạn bắn tỏa ra thấp(số viên đạn nhỏ được tách ra từ 2 viên đạn chính) . *Không hiệu quả khi gặp phải nhóm kẻ địch lớn , mod Punch Through hoàn toàn vô dụng. *Sát thương gây ra sẽ giảm khi bắn ở khoảng cách xa. *Lượng đạn trong 1 băng đạn thấp(2 viên/băng), điều này sẽ khiến người dùng phải thay đạn sau mỗi phát bắn. So sánh: *'Sancti Tigris', so sánh với Tigris: **Lượng sát thương gốc cao hơn (1260.0 vs.1050.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (126.0 vs. 105.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (126.0 vs. 105.0). ***Lượng sát thương damage lớn hơn (1008.0 vs. 840.0). **Tốc độ thay đạn nhanh hơn (1.5 vs. 1.8). **Lượng đạn tỏa ra lớn hơn (6 viên nhỏ vs. 4 viên nhỏ). **Tỉ lệ chí mạng cao hơn gấp 3 lần (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Sát thương chí mạng thấp hơn (1.5 vs. 2.0). **Độ chính xác thấp hơn (6.5 vs. 9.1). **Có sẵn 3 slot , , and polarities. **Có khả năng thiên phú từ Purity . Cách lấy *Sancti Tigris có thể mua được bằng cách đạt mức Rank Flawless với phe New Loka, và chi ra điểm syndicate để mua. Giống như toàn bộ Syndicate Weapons, Sancti Tigris sẽ không được đưa vào danh sách những món đồ được tặng miễn phí khi bạn đat tới mức rank Flawless . *Vũ khí Syndicate còn có thể có được thông qua hệ thống Trading, tuy nhiên chỉ áp dụng với unranked và không có Forma hay Orokin Catalyst được nhét vào. Lưu ý *Sancti Tigris có khả năng thiên phú từ Purity được tạo ra từ New Loka Weapon Augment Mods. Với lượng affinity được tích lũy và đạt tới mức tối đa từ việc giết kẻ địch, Sancti Tigris sẽ tạo ra 1 lượng sát thương gây nổ trên diện rộng và được tính là gây sát thương damage, hồi 25% lượng Health của warframe, và cũng tăng thêm 25% lượng máu tối đa trong 30 giây. Mẹo * có khả năng cao cắt kẻ địch thành từng mảnh, giống như -khả năng của vũ khí cận chiến. Điều này giúp cho tạo điều kiện tốt cho skill Desecrating của Nekros có thể loot được nhiều đồ hơn, với việc Nekros có thể loot được mod,resource,etc,... từ các mảnh xác của kẻ địch sau khi chúng bị cắt do slash gây ra. **Bên cạnh đó các loại súng có đặc tính giống như vậy là AkJagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Miter, Panthera, Spectra, Tigris, Azima, Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime), Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal) * Trong khi Sancti Tigris không có khả năng cao chống lại kẻ địch không có khả năng chống lại 2 kiểu sát thương và damage , nó vẫn có khả năng gây sát thương lớn hơn trên những kẻ địch nói trên so với các loại vũ khí cùng loại gây sát thương slash khác. Ngoài lề *tên Sancti cũng có nghĩa gần giống như từ "sanctus" trong ngôn ngữ Latin, có nghĩa thánh. The Sanctus cũng là tên 1 bài thánh ca trong Công giáo, hoặc 'Hymn of Victory' theo nghĩa Greek . Media Syndicateweapons5801.jpg|The Sancti Tigris as seen on Devstream 58. tigris.jpg|Sancti Tigris in Codex Warframe Syndicates Sancti Tigris, The Compensator - 4 Forma thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) 90 - Sancti Tigris SANCTI TIGRIS BUILD - One-hit Killer 1 forma - Update 17.8 Warframe Warframe Sancti Tigris New Loka Syndicate Shotgun See Also *Tigris, Loại vũ khí đầu tiên . *New Loka, Syndicate đang bày bán loại vũ khí này. * Syndicate Weapons.